If we are meant to be
by jaeh1.b
Summary: Ada yang bilang jika kita berjodoh kemanapun atau sejauh apapun akan bertemu. serumit apapun masalah dan rintangan yang harus dihadapi pada akhirnya akan bersatu dengan berbagai cara yang mungkin saja tidak pernah terlintas dipikian. KaiHun. dldr


A KaiHun Fic

Warn: BoyxBoy, mpreg (maybe), crack pair, Typo dimana mana, mainstream idea, absurd -_- , bahasa tdk sesuai eyd.

Dldr

.

.

.

I warn you dear!

.

.

.

Namja berkulit putih pucat itu memandang kesal ke arah ponselnya. Matanya memerah melihat foto yang diunggah di instagram beberapa menit yang lalu, di sana kekasihnya yang ber-akun 'Kimkaaaa' tengah berpose dengan seorang wanita cantik. Tak lupa menandai akun 'hyejong_linus' di samping foto itu. Pose nya sendiri sebenarnya tidak mesra mesra sekali. Jika saja Sehun tidak ingat kalau perempuan di foto itu mantan gebetan sang doi. Wajah Sehun merengut seketika. Ia menggertakan gigi, emosinya sudah berada di puncak sekarang.

Baru kemarin padahal, Sehun menyerahkan segalanya pada kekasih nya itu. Dimana ia rela rela saja saat Kai membawanya dalam ciuman panas sambil menggerayangi tubuhnya sana sini. Sehun juga membiarkan begitu saja saat Kai dengan sadar membuka bajunya kasar hingga kancing kancingnya berserakan ke lantai. Lalu menarik celana jeans Sehun ke bawah, menyentuh sesuatu di dalamnya dengan intens. Dan hal hal selanjutnya, yang biasa dilakukan sepasang pengantin di malam pertama. Ya, Sehun sebenarnya -agak- terpaksa melakukan itu. Tujuannya agar Kai bisa ia miliki sepenuhnya. Dan lelaki tan itu juga tidak melirik yang lain lagi.

Begitu, tapi nyatanya... sangat berbanding terbalik. Rupanya, Kai tidak benar benar serius dengan ucapan manisnya saat mereka akan melakukan 'ekhem' untuk pertama kalinya. Sehun ingin marah. Pokoknya, dia tidak bisa dibeginikan oleh dokter brengsek itu. Sehun tidak bisa diam saja. Dia harus bertindak. Player seorang Kai tidak boleh dibiarkan lolos begitu saja.

Lelaki milky skin itu pun mengusap air mata di pipinya. Dia butuh me-refresh kan otaknya dulu sekarang.

.

.

.

Ini akhir pekan yang tenang bagi Kai yang berprofesi sebagai dokter muda di salah satu rumah sakit Seoul itu. Di usianya yang ke 23, ia sudah bisa di bilang mapan dengan pekerjaannya. Meski selama enam hari belakang ia disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai tenaga medis, hari minggu yang tenang ini bisa menjadi pengobat rasa lelah dan penat. Pada pagi hari nya ia berkeliling kompleks untuk maraton, selesainya ia akan memasak jika ingin, kalau tidak ia bisa memesan makanan antar jemput dekat kawasan apartementnya. Selesai makan ia bisa bersantai menonton Tv atau chatting dengan gadis gadis cantik. Seharusnya sih seperti itu, tapi semuanya berantakan saat lelaki milkyskin yang menjadi kekasihnya datang ke apartement nya dan menghancurkan semua rencana yang ia susun.

.

.

.

Hari ini di kediaman Oh tampak sepi. Moment akhir pekan bukan berarti anggota keluarga di rumahnya akan berkumpul semua. Orangtuanya masih sibuk dengan Toko pakaian nya di kawasan dongdaemun. Adik adiknya sudah punya rencana 'kencan' sendiri dengan gebetan. Hanya Sehun sendiri yang masih betah dirumah. Dari pagi ia mengaduk aduk isi gudang di belakang rumah. Ia membutuhkan barang itu sekarang untuk mewujudkan rencana dalam otaknya.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa jam, Sehun menemukan barang itu. Sebuah botol berukuran tak lebih dari 200 ml. Di dalamnya berisi cairan yang tinggal setengah. Sehun mengenggamnya dengan erat. Kemudian ia berlari menuju bagasi mobil. Hanya satu tujuannya sekarang. Apartemen Kai.

.

.

.

Kai mengendarai mobil nya dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dikatakan pelan. Rasa panik menghantamnya tiba tiba. Bagaimana tidak, dia tadi sedang bersantai sambil menikmati secangkir teh yang ibunya bawakan dari Jepang khusus untuknya. Kemudian, Sehun menggedor gedor pintu apartemennya dengan kasar. Padahal jelas jelas ada bel disampingnya. Kai sampai kesal, siapa orang gila yang bertamu ke apartementnya dengan cara kampungan seperti itu. Inginnya memarahi si tamu tapi niat itu ia buang jauh jauh saat mendapati Sehun di depan pintu rumahnya. Dengan keadaan lemas, keringat bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya. Insting dokternya muncul,

"Sehun... gwencana?" Kai mengecek suhu tubuh Sehun dengan memegang lehernya. Lalu beralih mengelap keringat di dahinya. Kai mendekatkan indra penciumannya ke mulut Sehun. Sesuai dugaan, sepertinya Sehun

Keracunan. Tapi, bagaimana bisa?

Belum sempat Sehun menjawab tubuhnya oleng. Dengan sigap Kai menangkap Sehun, Kai yang clueless langsung berlari membawa Sehun di gendongan punggungnya. Sehun perlu di bawa ke rumah sakit sekarang.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit yang terasa begitu lama Kai berinisiatif untuk menghubungi orang rumah, Eomma Sehun. Menanyakan keadaan Sehun kenapa bisa seperti ini.

Kai mengambil ponselnya, kemudian menghubungkan dengan nomor tujuan. Panggilan pertama, kedua tak terjawab. Kai menghubungi sekali lagi, tak berapa lama sambungan terhubung.

Masih dalam kondisi menyetir Kai harus membagi konsentrasinya.

"Halo, Kai.."

.

".. Omonim... Sehun tiba tiba tak sadarkan diri saat berkunjung kr apart..

.

".. Mwo? Bagaimana bisa? Tadi pagi saat dirumah dia masih baik baik saja. Kau apakan anakku, huhu? "

.

Kai menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, lelaki tan itu sudah menduga akan mendapat reaksi meledak ledak seperti ini. Baru saat akan berbicara lagi, Kai mendekatkan ponselnya.

.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, omonim. Sehun datang ke apartemenku sudah dengan keadaan begini."

.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Tadi dia benar benar baik baik saja. Pokoknya kamu harus bertanggung jawab kalau terjadi apa apa padanya. Oh ya, Sehun tadi malam cerita kalau kalian sedang ada masalah. Pasti secara tidak langsung dirimulah yang menjadi penyebabnya."

Melihat rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja tidak jauh lagi. Kai harus segera mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Baik. Baik. Omonim sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan rumah sakit, sebaiknya omonim segera kemari. Nanti aku sms kan alamatnya. Aku tutup telponnya."

.

"Awas kalau terjadi apa apa dengan Sehunnie, pokoknya ini salahmu. Cepat kirimkan alamatnya kalau begitu."

.

Dengan itu Kai menutup sambungan telponnya, dan memarkirkan mobil nya menuju parkiran.

Dengan bantuan perawat yang berjaga, Sehun segera di bawa ke ICU untuk di periksa.

.

.

.

Sehun keracunan. Lebih tepatnya sengaja meracuni dirinya sendiri dengan racun serangga yang ia dapatkan di gudang kemarin. Nyonya Oh menghela napas pasrah setelah mendengar pengakuan anaknya. Kelakuan putranya itu memang konyol dan bodoh. Ia sengaja meracuni dirinya sendiri karena cemburu pada Kai. Ia ingin menunjukkan pada Kai kalau ia berani mengambil tindakan seperti itu. Nyonya Oh sudah paham kalau putranya ini memang keras kepala, dan suka berpikir pendek tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya. Tapi sampai mencoba bunuh diri seperti ini? Benar benar... tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana kalau sehun sungguhan tewas setelah meminum racun itu coba? Nakal nakal begitu Sehun itu kesayangan di keluarganya. Jadinya, nyonya Oh tidak akan rela anak nya harus meninggal dengan jalan seperti itu.

"Huh... Jadi, kau yang berinisiatif meracun dirimu sendiri? Untuk apa Sehunnie? Coba kalau kau mati gara gara ini? Memangnya kau mau mati muda, ha?"

Sehun masih merengut, ia sudah siuman beberapa jam lalu. Dan eommanya langsung mengintrogasinya.

"Biar saja, daripada sakit hati gara gara di selingkuhi. Eomma memangnya apa sih bagusnya gadis itu? Pokoknya Sehun gak terima, Kai itu pacar Hunnie, dia gak boleh main selingkuh gitu aja."

Sang eomma menghela napas lagi, "Kau bisa mencari yang lebih baik dari Kai, lagipula eomma nilai Kai itu lelaki yang tidak baik. Kalau dia memang cinta padamu pasti dia tidak akan melirik ke perempuan di Luaran sana. Kalian lebih baik putus saja. Eomma malu tahu,"

Sehun menutup telinganya dengan bantal rumah sakit. Tidak mau mendengarkan ocehan ibunya.

"Terserah kau saja kalau tidak mau di beritahu. Lebih baik istirahat. Eomma mau makan dulu di kantin. Jangan buat masalah lagi. Eomma tinggal"

.

.

.

Kai datang berkunjung siang itu. Ini senin itu artinya, dia sedang tugas. Sehun tiduran di ranjang pesakitan sambil menonton Tv. Dia terlihat sudah sehat, jadi Kai rasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk bilang pada Sehun. Ia memantapkan hatinya setelah mempertimbangkan banyak hal.

Kai bertanya basa basi "Hey.. Sehun. Kau sudah baikan?"

Sehun meliriknya sebentar. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang. Kesal, ingin marah, juga malu karena tindakan kekanakannya kemarin itu. Tapi, lagi lagi pikiran lain Sehun mengatakan kalau itu pantas. Sah sah saja dia bertindak demikian.

"Hemm..." Akhirnya Sehun menggumam menjawab.

Kai memasang senyum maklum. Dia tampak keren dengan seragam putih dokter membalut tubuhnya. Karena, ketampanannya itulah membuat Sehun terpikat dan tergila gila. -_-

"Baguslah. Aku jadi tenang. Karena selama seminggu ke depan aku juga akan dinas keluar kota. Sepertinya kau juga bisa pulang ke rumah besok atau lusa."

Pandangan Sehun ke Tv tapi telinganya mendengarkan ucapan Kai dengan baik. Sehun seperti menangkap hal hal tidak enak setelah ini. Apalagi saat Sehun melirik ke arah Kai sekilas. Gestur lelaki tan itu terlalu mencurigakan. Pasti tujuan utamanya mngunjungi Sehun bukan hanya sekedar menanyakan keadaannya. Sehun yakin itu.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bilang sesuatu."

Masih dengan nada sinis, Sehun menjawab "Bilang saja."

"Uhm.. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Tapi, aku rasa.. kita sudah tidak cocok lagi..."

Sehun langsung memandang Kai dengan tatapan membunuh. Membuat nyali Kai berkurang lima puluh persen. Sehun kadang suka mengintimidasinya seperti ini. Membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Maksudku..." Kai kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Putus? Begitu?" Sambung Sehun.

Kai diam, kata katanya hilang begitu saja. Tiba tiba rasa penyesalan melingkupi hatinya. Apalagi saat melihat tatapan Sehun yang berubah menjadi sendu. Mata itu langsung kehilangan cahayanya dan meredup, Kai yakin, sekali kedipan air mata akan meluncur jatuh.

Bukan seperti ini yang Kai inginkan. Kai niatnya mengakhiri hubungan mereka dengan baik baik. Meski, selama beberapa minggu terakhir mereka sering terlibat pertengkaran yang tidak ada habisnya. Tetap saja, Kai tidak tega melihat tatapan sendu itu. Tapi, Kai juga harus meneguhkan keputusannya. Ia sudah memikirkan semalaman. Mereka memang tidak akan cocok. Sehun orangnya terlalu sensitif, berani dan nekat. Kai merasa emh.. agak terbebani. Sehun juga menginginkan hubungan yang serius, hubungan yang akan mengantarkan ke jenjang pernikahan. Sedangkan Kai masih ingin bermain, ia masih muda. Terlintas untuk menikah di usia nya sekarang saja tidak pernah. Inginnya ia berpacaran dulu, menghabiskan masa mudanya yang hanya sekali. Zaman kuliah dulu dia terlalu di sibukkan dengan tugas tugas dan praktik sana sini. Dia berkuliah di Jepang tempat pamannya tinggal. Bukan typenya berpacaran dengan bukan orang korea. Palingan dia hanya jalan dengan beberapa gadis di sana, hanya sampai jenjang pertemanan saja tidak lebih.

"Ka..." Sehun kembali bersuara setelah hening beberapa saat. Kai tahu saat Sehun menunduk beberapa detik, ia menghapus air matanya yang jatuh.

"Maafkan aku Sehun. Kalau aku menyakitimu. Tapi, ini jalan terbaik.."

"Ka..." usir Sehun lagi. Kai menyerah. Ia tidak mau berakhir dengan di lempar vas bunga oleh Sehun. Kai paham kalau Sehun sudah marah seperti apa.

"Selamat tinggal." Dengan itu Kai menutup pintu kamar rawat Sehun. Meninggalkan Sehun yang kini menangis meraung raung di ruangannya. Kai tidak mendengar karena ia sudah berjalan jauh dari sana.

.

.

.

"Omo... Tuan apa yang anda lakukan?" Seorang suster menghampiri Kamar '904', ruangan dimana Sehun di rawat. Sehun tengah menggoreskan pisau silet di pergelangan tangannya. Yang mana membuat darah mengalir di nadinya. Suster tadi langsung masuk ke kamar rawat Sehun dengan tergesa, mencoba menghentikan aksi heroik sang pasien.

"Tuan Sehun... Jangan bertindak seperti ini. Ayo, buang pisau silet itu." Sang suster mendekat tapi Sehun mengancam dengan semakin mendekatkan silet itu ke nadinya. Saat suster akan mendekat, Sehun melepas tali infusnya dan berlari keluar rumah sakit.

"Tuan Sehunnnnn..." teriak sang suster. Sehun berlarian di lorong rumah sakit yang sukses menyita perhatian puluhan mata yang melihatnya.

"Seungjin.. Tolong. Pasien itu mencoba bunuh diri. Kejar dia. Bilang ke satpam di luar sana untuk menangkap pasien bernama Sehun itu. Ppali ppali.. darahhnya sudah banyak yang keluar." Sang suster yang mengunjungi kamar Sehun tadi segera menyuruh rekan rekannya untuk menangkap Sehun.

Kejaran dari para perawat sudah makin dekat dengan Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau di sini lagi. Aku mau pulang. Aku tidak sakit." Teriaknya.

"Aku mau pulangg..."

.

.

.

"Jangan kejar aku terusss.."

.

.

.

"Anda akan membahayakan nyawa anda jika tidak menghentikan aksi kejar kejaran ini." Teriak salah seorang perawat perempuan yang mengejarnya.

.

.

.

"Aku bilang tidak mau."

.

.

.

"Biarkan aku pergi."

.

.

.

Tenaga Sehun makin melemah, darahnya terus mengalir keluar. Dan dia harus menyerah pada dirinya sendiri saat pusing yang terasa hebat menyerang kepalanya.

"Tuan.. Tuan.. Kita harus segera membawanya ke ruang rawat. Ayo, Sebelum darahnya semakin banyak keluar."

.

.

.

ooOoo

Nyonya Oh menangisi keadaan anaknya, ke dua kalinya dalam rentang waktu 48 jam. Sehun kembali melakukan percobaan bunuh diri.

"Hun.. Nyawa itu berharga. Jangan main main. Jika kalian harus putus ya sudah. Jangan memaksakan diri. Apalagi sampai melukai dirimu sendiri. Berapa kali harus eomma katakan. Tindakanmu yang seperti itu berbahaya."

"Kau tega meninggalkan eomma? Appa juga adik adik mu hah?"

.

"Kalau aku sih lebih baik dia tidak ada saja. Membuat malu," bisik Jaemin adik keduanya.

"Jaemin. Jaga ucapanmu!" Ujar Eommanya tidak terima.

"Appa masih dalam perjalanan. Nanti dia datang menjemput. Kita pulang hari ini." Nyonya Oh mengurut kepalanya pening.

.

.

.

.

Setelah insiden memalukan yang dilakukan Sehun di rumah sakit itu. Nyonya Oh jadi ekstra waspada. Ia jadi banyak memperhatikan Sehun. Kata sang dokter yang merawat Sehun, Sehun butuh dukungan mental dari keluarga. Yang bisa di berikan dengan perhatian dan kasih sayang. Nyonya Oh ingat, selama beberapa tahun terakhir ia memang disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya yang tengah berkembang cukup pesat. Jadi, khusus saat ini. Hanya Tuan Oh saja yang mengurus Toko mereka.

"Kau butuh pengalih, nak." Lihatlah bahasa yang digunakan nyonya Oh mendadak menjadi keibu-ibuan banget seperti itu.

"Mungkin dengan bekerja bisa mengalihkan pikiranmu. Kau bisa sekalian melupakan mantan kekkasihmu itu."

Masih dengan menyuapi Sehun yang berubah menjadi bayi manja selama sebulan ini. Anak itu diam saja. Diamnya cukup baik kali ini. Karena Sehun menjadi agak penurut dan tidak nekat lagi.

"Bantu Bibi Jihyo di restaurant miliknya di Incheon. Sekalian mencari suasana baru."

Suapan terakhir, Sehun masih belum menanggapi. "Jadi, kau mau atau tidak?"

"Hemm.."

"Baiklah.. Eomma akan menyusunkan pakaianmu besok. Lusa kau sudah bisa berangkat ke Incheon."

"Hemm.."

Lagi lagi hanya gumaman. Nyonya Oh hanya menghembuskan napas pasrah. Sabar saja! Batinnya.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah mulai ceria lagi. Pekerjaannya di Cafe milik bibinya perlahan lahan mampu menorehkan senyuman di bibir tipis nya. Meski, sesekali masih terbayang sosok sang mantan, Sehun mulai menuruti saran Eommanya untuk tidak terlalu dipikirkan lagi. Untuk apa coba kalau hanya bikin sakit hati. Di suasana yang baru, ia juga sempat berkenalan dan dekat dengan beberapa pelanggan cafe bibinya ini. Kebanyakan mereka adalah mahasiswa di dekat sini. Cafe bibinya memang cukup ramai pengunjung. Cafe bernuansa klasik yang menyediakan beberapa makanan khas dan makanan manis, semakin membuat Sehun menyukai keadaan di sini.

"Sehuna.. Ada pelanggan yang minta dilayani olehmu." Seru rekan kerjanya, Jung Daeun. Sehun menaikkan alisnya mengisyaratkan 'siapa'

"Lihat saja sendiri." Jawabnya, lalu berlalu begitu saja. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang kelelahan, dia memang bertingkah dingin jika sedang lelah. Maklum saja ini sudah sore, dan Daeun memang mengambil dua shif hari ini.

"Baiklah." Sehun menyelesaikan minuman yang dibuatnya, menaruhnya di cup dan menutupnya dg penutup lalu meletakkan pipet ke dalamnya. Sehun sekalian membawakan pesanan dan menghampiri meja 8 yang katanya ingin dilayani olehnya.

.

"Chanyeol..." sapa Sehun. "Jadi, Kau yang ingin dilayani secara khusus olehku?"

Chanyeol adalah salah satu orang yang sedang dekat dengan Sehun saat ini. Jika Sabtu malam mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama saat Sehun sedang tidak kebagian shif. Meski Sehun adalah sepupu si pemilik cafe, tapi bibinya memperlakukannya sama seperti pekerjaan lain. Untuk profesionalitas katanya. Sehun sih menurut saja, Bibinya baik kok dan ramah kalau di rumah. Sehun tinggan bersama sang bibi ngomong ngomong.

"Hehe.." Chanyeol memamerkan cengiran lebarnya yang mempesona itu.

"Jadi kau ingin pesan apa, Tuan Park?"

"Seperti biasa.." jawabnya. Lalu, Chanyeol mengambil tiket (?) yang sudah tergeletak di meja. Kemudian memberikannya pada Sehun. "Sebenarnya, aku memanggilmu ingin memberikan ini." Chanyeol menyerahkan tiket itu pada Sehun.

"Sabtu depan, band kami akan tampil. Kuharap kau datang ya. Memang sih, bukan official debut atau apa. Seperti kontest begitu."

"Wahh... Aku pasti akan datang. Kalian tampil nomor urut berapa nantinya?"

"Belum ditentukan.. Jadi, kau harus datang lebih cepat oke?"

"Oh.. Oke.. Hanya ingin menyerahkan ini kan? Aku kembali bekerja dulu ya?"

"Ne.." Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu Jongin absent dari pekerjaannya di rumah sakit. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah ia dinas di luar kota yang ternyata mengambil waktu lebih dari seminggu itu, website rumah sakit dihebohkan dg skandal 'Percintaan seorang dokter dg pasien nya'. Jongin tidak akan sampai cuti bekerja jika dokter dalam berita itu bukan dirinya. Jongin mengusap kepalanya gusar. Ia sangat malu hanya untuk masuk ke rumah sakit . Berita yang di tulis di official website rumah sakit nya itu sempat menjadi trend melihat viewer nya yang tidak sedikit.

"Arghh.. Sial." Umpatnya saat kembali terbaca berita itu.

'Seorang dokter di rumah sakit Seoul KJI terlibat skandal percintaan dengan salah satu pasiennya. Hubungan mereka di duga sedang dilanda masalah besar. Sang kekasih yang berinisial SH menjadi pasien di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja dikarenakan percobaan bunuh diri...

.

Kai malu, dan tidak pernah tenang selama dua minggu ini. Sial baginya, Paman-nya sendiri yang menulis artikel berita itu. Ia pasti sengaja ingin memberi pelajaran untuk dirinya. Jongin tidak terima sebenarnya, tapi mau protes bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa. Ia sedang memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menghindar dari masalah ini:

Paling pertama adalah dia ingin menyembunyikan dirinya sehingga tidak ada seseorang pun yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Dia butuh tenang dulu sekarang. Sehingga, bisa memikirkan cara selanjutnya.

Jadilah, Jongin di sini sekarang. Dengan menggunakan taksi ia menuju bandara Incheon. Rencananya Jongin akan melarikan diri dulu (?) ke Jepang, di sana ada rumah pamannya yang bisa ia tumpangi.

Wajah Jongin memucat. Ia memesan tiket penerbangan ke Jepang tapi Tiket nya telah habis. Penerbangan berikutnya yang paling cepat adalah minggu depan, itu artinya dua hari dari sekarang. Jongin memutuskan untuk menginap saja di salah satu hotel di sini, ia malas kembali ke Seoul. Dalam hati ia sudah mengumpat habis-habisan. Apalagi di saat yang genting seperti ini perutnya berbunyi nyaring. Menandakan ia butuh untuk mengisi nya. Jongin pun memilih mampir di KFC, untuk menyantap ayam kesukaannya. Tapi, Jongin langsung mundur teratur melihat antrean yang begitu banyak. Akhirnya ia memutuskan mampir ke Cafe di sebelahnya. Tidak begitu jauh mungkin sekitar 100 meter an,

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di bangku paling ujung. Pengunjungnya cukup ramai. Rupanya cafe ini juga menyediakan berbagai minuman manis seperti bubble tea... Akh, mengingatkan Kai pada Sehun saja. Lelaki milkyskin itu hobi sekali meminum minuman berbuble itu. Kai bahkan sampai menamai kontak Sehun dg nama 'Bubble Hun'. Dulu, saat mereka masih pacaran Kai pasti akan membawakan Sehun banyak minuman bubble tea jika Sehun sedang marah padanya. Dengan begitu, Sehun bakal memaafkannya dan bertingkah begitu imut. Ugh, Kadang Kai menyesal di akhir pertemuan mereka, yang Kai ucapkan adalah kata putus. Terlalu jauh dalam pikirannya Kai sampai tidak sadar saat seorang pelayan menghampirinya.

"Tuan, ingin pesan apa.." pelayan itu menunduk menatap kertas pesanan di tangannya. Tangan satunya sibuk mencentrang, mungkin pesanan yang sudah ia antarkan.

"Tteopokk-... Sehun?"

Yang dipanggil Sehun mendongak mendapati suara yang ia hapal betul. Suara yang masih sering mengunjungi mimpi mimpi manisnya.

"K-kai.." Sehun menjawab agak terbata. Ia cukup terkejut sebenarnya mendapati mantan kekasihnya itu di sini, dihadapannya sebagai pelanggan. Padahal tujuan Sehun bekerja di sini adalah untuk menghindari lelaki ini. Tetapi kenapa takdir begitu, ugh... menyebalkan. Tapi, Sehun harus kuat, dia bukan Sehun yang dulu lagi yang begitu memuja (?) Cinta Kai. Sehun harus menunjukkan pada lelaki ini kalau dia sudah Move On -meski Sehun tidak yakin.

"Hey.. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Maksudku di Incheon." Tanya Sehun, setelah meyakinkan suaranya sedatar mungkin.

"Ak-ku?" Tunjuk Kai pada dirinya sendiri. "Ohh.. Hanya menjemput saudara ku di bandara." Menyadari kebohongannya yang agak tidak masuk akal, karena di cafe ini ia hanya sendiri tidak dg saudara yang katanya ia jemput itu, Kai memutar otak memikirkan kata kata selanjutnya. bukannya kai tidak bisa memikirkan kebohongan lainnya, tapi wajah Sehun yang terlihat bingung dan clueless itu mampu menyedot semua atensi nya. Dimana keringat tipis yang membuat wajah Sehun mengkilat tertempa cahaya lampu, bibir tipis yang begitu merah yg sekarang tengah Sehun gigit, atau pipi nya yang semakin tembam. Benar benar membuat Jongin tidak berpikir dengan benar. Ia tidak menyangka tidak bertemu Sehun sebulan membuat begitu banyak perubahan. Atau karena Kai yang sebenarnya terlalu rindu.

"Ohh.. Jadi, pesan apa?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi. Sepertinya ia tidak begitu mengambil perhatian dg alasan Jongin barusan.

" Tteopokki, minumnya orange juice saja."

Setelah menulis pesanan Kai, Sehun berjalan menuju arah belakang cafe tapi Jongin segera menangkap tangan kiri sehun yang tidak membawa apa apa. Sehun sampai tercekat dibuatnya.

"Bisa.. Kita berbicara sebentar nanti. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau selesai dg pekerjaannmu."

Sehun tidak menjawab tapi, Kai yakin Sehun menerima tawarannya.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu begitu banyak yang kita lewati selama satu tahun kita bersama. Dan selama sebulan ini aku berpikir kalau aku tidak benar benar bisa saat tidak denganmu, Hun-ah." Mereka di depan cafe tempat Sehun bekerja. Ada beberapa bangku yang tersedia di situ. Ini sudah jam 12 malam, cafe tempat Sehun bekerja sudah akan tutup. Jadinya Sehun bisa izin dan menemui Kai. Kai begitu keukeuh menunggunya di luar, Sehun hanya ingin urusan mereka cepat selesai saja, jadi Sehun menemui Kai.

"Jangan berbelit belit. Otakku yang bodoh ini tidak bisa menerimanya. Jadi, apa maumu sebenarnya? Kau minta putus, sudah aku turuti apalagi sekarang."

"Maafkan aku." Mulai Jongin lagi. "Kalau begitu aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu." Lanjut Jongin.

Sehun menoleh dengan wajah tak santai. "Semudah itu kau meminta." Sehun berniat meninggalkan Kai begitu saja di Luar sini mulanya, Sehun tidak akan peduli Kai akan tetap di sini atau bagaimana. Tapi belum selangkah ia berjalan Kai langsung memeluk Sehun dari samping. Juga mencium ujung kepalanya. Sehun harus bagaimana sekarang kalau ia sebenarnya sangat merindukan pelukan hangat ini?

"Sehun... ayo kita mulai lagi. Kita masih belum dewasa sebelum sebelum itu. Jangan bohongi perasaan mu. Aku tahu kamu masih mencintai aku sama seperti sebelumnya." Kali ini Kai lebih berani dg mengecup sudut bibir Sehun yang dijangkaunya. Sukses saja, tindakam Kai barusan mendapat sikutan Sehun.

"Kepede-an sekali bilang aku masih cinta denganmu. Tahu darimana?"

Kai menghela napas tangan kirinya menunjuk dada Sehun.

"Aku bahkan bisa dengar suara detakkannya dari sini. Jantungmu seperti mau loncat setelah aku mendaratkan ciuman yang cuma di sudut bibirmu. Apa itu tidak cukup bukti yang mengindikasikan kau masih mencintaiku?"

Sehun memerah, mati matian ia menetralkan detak jantung nya tapi apalah daya ia hanya manusia biasa. Apalagi jika didekatkan dengan pujaan hatinya yang begitu ia dambakan ini, jantungnya akan berdegum dg begitu kencang.

"Jadi, kau mau kan?" Kai tersenyum kemenangan menggoda Sehun. Lelaki ini begitu cute jika sedang 'in deep thougt' seperti ini.

"Siapa yang bilang mau?" Sungut Sehun. Sehun masih Shock saja menghadapi situasi ini. Ini Kai loh, yang tiba tiba ia temui di cafe sebagi pelanggan yang ia layani. Lalu, meminta Sehun untuk bertemu. Dan Kai mengutarakan semua keinginan hatinya. Yang mana Kai ingin mereka kembali berpacaran seperti dulu. Terlintas dalam pikiran Sehun saja tidak pernah Kai akan berbuat seperti ini padanya. Mengingat dulunya Sehun yang begitu kukuh mempertahankan hubungan mereka dg berbagai cara (?) .

Lalu, kuasa apa Sehun untuk menolak? Faktanya, Sehun masih begitu mencintai Kai. Dokter tampan, yang menyebalkan dan membuatnya sakit hati dengan berbagai sifat playernya. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya Sehun masih bisa menolerir itu semua.

"Kau akan menyesal jika menolak ku kali ini. Aku ini dokter dg masa depan yang mapan. Aku juga berencana akan memulai hubungan serius dan menikah dalam jangka 1 atau 2 tahun kedepan. Manusia langka seperti ku ini dimana lagi kau akan menjumpainya?" Kai berkata dengan angkuh berusaha memanas-manasi Sehun. Tapi, Kai memang serius dengan kata katanya itu.

Sehun menunduk, mereka seketika hening hingga beberapa menit ke depan.

Sehun pasti akan sakit hati jika tahun ini atau tahun depan melihat Kai bersanding dg wanita/pria lain. Mungkin percobaan bunuh diri jilid 3 akan terjadi pada Sehun. Lelaki milkyskin itu menggelengkan kepalanya tidak ingin hayalan itu menjadi kenyataan.

"Jadi, benar benar tidak ada kesempatan ya?" Kai seakan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara lirih saat melihat Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kai mundur teratur perlahan berjalan menjauh dari sosok milky skin yang sedang dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Sehun melihat ke sampingnya. Sehun ingin menangis saat tidak mendapati Kai dalam visual nya.

"Itu dia... kaaaiiii..." Sehun berlari menuju Kai yang sudah dua puluh meteran darinya. Huh.. apa-apaan Kai main meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau pergi?"

"Kupikir kau menolakku. Tadi kau menggelengkan kepalamu.''

"Huh kapan? Aku tidak bermaks-"

"Jangan menghiburku, Hun. Aku tahu aku ini menyedihkan. Selamat tingg-"

"Bodoh!" Kata pertama yang Sehun ucapkan setelah mencium kilat bibir Kai. Hanya ciuman ringan, namun begitu berarti bagi keduanya. Karena itu pertanda awal di mulainya lagi hubungan mereka.

"Aku mau. Ayo kita mulai lagi hubungan kita dengan.. benar dan dewasa."

Smirk menghampiri wajah Jongin begitu lelaki milkyskin itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"Dewasa, Huh? Itu bisa kita mulai... dari sekarang!" Bisik Kai seduktif di telinga Sehun.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kebetulan aku sudah membooking hotel. Jadi,..."

"Kaaaaaaiii... dasar Byuntaeee! Lepaskan aku bodoh, memangnya aku karung beras"

Kai tidak terlalu menanggapi ucapan Sehun. Lelaki tan ini terlalu semangat menggendong sehun ala karung berasa alih alih ala bridal, yah karena akan membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk menggendong lelaki yang memiliki tinggi dan ukuran tubuhh sama sepertimu.

"Tapi, kita harus merayakan hari jadi kita prince(ss) bubble..."

"Aku bukan putri. Dan turunkan aku,"

"Pasti akan aku turunkan, jika sudah sampai di ranjang tenang saja."

Sehun pasrah, tenaga Kai terlalu kuat untuk ia lawan di saat sehun begitu lelah dengan pekerjaannya seharian ini. Lagipula, sedikit sentuhan dan 'membuat cinta' mungkin tidak buruk. Mereka juga sudah sama sama dewasa, dan saling merindukan tentunya. Yahh... Doakan saja Sehun tidak ingat bagaimana nyeri bokongnya keesokan harinya, karena Kai yang begitu bersemangat jika sudah di atas ranjang. Kekeke...

.

.

.

.

.

ooOoo

 _-When two people are meant for each other, no time is too long, no dstance is too far and nobody can keep them apart-_

.

.

(END)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Epilog (dikit)

"Bulan 9 tanggal 4. Itu benar benar hari yang bagus. Jika disatukan menjadi 94, tahun kelahiran kita berdua. Aku harap hubungan kita bisa selamanya dan abadi." Ujar yang lebih tua.

"Tapi, jika kita menikah di bulan itu aku bakal diajak habis habisan oleh Yeri, karena adikku yang menyebalkan itu menikah duluan. Aku ingin pernikahan kita dimajukan di bulan Juli saja." Sehun pout. Mereka tengah membincangkan tanggal yang pas untuk resepsi mereka. Tapi, dari tadi tidak menemui titik temu

"Biarkan saja Hunna, lagipula adikmu itu perempuan. Wajar jika dia menikah lebih dulu. Kau tahukan, bulan Juli aku masih harus bolak balik kampus untuk menyelesaikan thesisku? Jika kita menikah september, aku sudah meraih gelar S2 ku. Kita bisa langsung liburan aku hanya tinggal mengajukan cuti saja."

Sehun memandang wajah Jongin dengan gusar. Sehun memikirkan itu juga tapi, keadaan lain benar benar mendesak nya agar mereka segera melangsungkan resepsi. Ini lebih dari sekedar harga dirinya yang akan diejek habis habisan karena Adiknya menikah lebih dulu darinya.

Menarik napas perlahan lalu menghembuskan pelan. Sehun membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kiri Jongin.

"A-apa?" Semua darah seakan tertarik dari wajah Jongin. Begitu mendengar kata demi kata yang di ucapkan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau.. serius?"

Sehun mengangguk hopeless,

.

 _"Baby akan bertumbuh semakin besar jika kita tidak segera melangsungkan resepsi, Jongin!"_

.

.

Official end.

.

.

A/N

Happy KaiHun day!

Moga menghibur, mian kalo absurd, tapi pliz jangan bash saya atau chara di dalam cerita.

Btw, kisah ini berdasarkan kisah tetangga saya, ya poles poles dikit lah... (-_-) makanya ke indonesiaan hihi...


End file.
